Parche Europeos vs Latinos
by Kmil-Marti
Summary: Martín apuesta un partido contra Arthur. Lastima que justo les falta una persona... cuando todo esta perdido, encuentran a un parche, uno no muy esperanzador... ¿Ganará Martín o Arthur le pateara el orgullo? ¿Como reaccionaran los europeos al saber quien es ese parche? *UkxfemChile* Oneshot.


**-****Hetalia** pertenece a Hidekaz; **Latin Hetalia **a la comunidad de Livejournal; y **Adriana Rodríguez **(Oc fem de Chile) a mí.

-**Tiempo: **Actual

-**Pareja: **UkxChile? y un... PerúxRusia (tomenlo como quieran ni siquiera se muy bien que fue eso)

**-Ninguna Advertencia, **solo un "tranquilo" partido. **Oneshot**

Inspirado en el comercial de Crush

* * *

**Parche. ¡Europeos vs Latinos!**

* * *

Martín salió del cuarto un momento y marcó el número del brasileño Luciano.  
-Contesta, Luciano, contesta...

Pib, pib, pib...

-¿Ola? ¿como vai você, Martín?  
-Bien, che... Oye, ¿Vas a jugar?  
-Lamentablemente estoy muy ocupado...  
-¡No, boludo! ¡No entendes...! ¡Sin ti voy a perder...!  
-Lo siento, Martín...-y se colgó la llamada.

Martín se golpeó la frente con la pared. ¿Como se había metido en esa pelotudes...?

* * *

_...Estaban volviendo a pelear afuera de la ONU. Martín explotó y lo retó a un partido. Inglaterra quedó absorto ante esas palabras._

_-Sorry... I can´t listen you. ¿Quieres retarme a MÍ un partido de fútbol?  
-La mano de Dios ya te ganó ¿O no?  
El inglés no respondió. Miró de soslayó a algunos europeos que lo estaban mirando.  
-De a cinco. Yo, España, Alemania, Francia, y... Italia Romano. ¿Tú a quien tienes?__  
Esta vez el argentino quedó absorto. Pensaba que solo serían ellos dos.  
-¿Co-como?__  
-¿Que te pasa, Martín? ¿Crees que no eres nada comparado con nosotros? Todos saben que los europeos somos mejores en todo...  
-Yo, Uruguay, Paraguay... eh... Mexico del Norte y... Brasil  
Silencio. Sabia que Luciano era uno de los mejores jugadores del mundo.  
-Ok. Si yo ganó-decía Inglaterra.-Tú y tu equipo se arrodillara a nuestros pies...  
-Y si yo gano, puto inglés, ustedes se arrodillaran...  
Y se estrecharon las manos. Como los viejos enemigos que eran. Arthur sonrió maliciosamente.._

* * *

Martín volvió a entrar al cuarto. Estaban sus primos y Pedro sentados en su cama, he Itzel y Adriana (que había venido acompañando a Itzel) charlaban sentadas en el suelo. Martín miró su pieza decorada con posters del River Plate y el Boca Juniors, una vieja camiseta albiceleste firmada por varios jugadores de ese tiempo, pero sobre todo, un trozo de diario donde aparecía su querido Maradona, dando "La mano de Dios" contra el equipo de Arthur. Su rostro demostraba desconsuelo.

-El pirata nos gano. ¡Falta uno!-les dijo Martín, sus primos y Pedro murmuraron un "¡no!", y miraban con caras de desconsuelo.  
-¿Que vamos a ser, wey? EL partido es en tres días...-murmuraba el mexicano.  
-Yo parcho-exclamó de un salto la chilena levantándose, Itzel la miró con cara de... ¿Eh?  
-¿Ya...?-respondió el argentino, extrañado.  
-¿Que crei que no me atrevo?-contestó la chilena poniendo sus manos en las caderas, Seba y Daniel estaban con caras de "Mish..". Al segundo siguiente, la chilena miró la pieza con cara rara.-Que wea... un deja vu...-murmuró.  
-¿Sabes que jugamos con España?-preguntó Pedro  
-Sí.  
-¿Y con Alemania?-le interrogó Martín.  
-Sí...  
-¿Y con Francia y Romano?-le reiteró.  
-Te dicen que sí...-respondió de manera obvia.  
-Y con Inglaterra.  
-Na...-respondió-Pan comido.  
-¡¿Qu-QUÉ? ¡¿Como podes decir eso boluda?  
-¿Queri un parche o no?  
Martín sabía que estaba acorralado. No quería jugar con una niña, más encima la chilena no era muy buena que digamos, osea, no era "la mejor de todos"... pero tampoco quería rendirse ante Arthur...

_¿Te rindes tan fácil, idiot? Que patetico..._

-Esta bien...-respondió resignado.

* * *

El estadio estaba vacío, eso era parte del trato. Solo unos cuantos europeos y latinos, los jugadores, y Kiku, que se había ofrecido como arbitro.  
Los latinos estaban sentados en las bancas, esperando, con sus camisetas naranjas ya puestas.  
-Oye... ¿Por qué el naranja?-preguntó Sebastian acomodándose los lentes.-Ninguno de nosotros tiene naranja en las banderas.  
-A mí me gusta-agregó Daniel-Antonio y los demás andan de blanco... ¿O prefieres las fucsias?-sugirió el paraguayo señalando una cesta llena de poleras fucsias, ni siquiera eran de fútbol. Eran de Colombia.  
-No gracias-respondió asqueado el uruguayo.  
Justo, apareciero Martín. Uniéndose al grupo.  
-Bien... ¿Y donde se metió esta boluda...?  
-¡Aquí!-exclamó Adriana, arrastraba un freezer hacia ellos.  
-¡Orale! ¿Que haces con un freezer?-preguntó sorprendido Pedro.  
-Para el carrete, obvio...  
-¿Ah?-preguntaron los cuatro.  
-Si vamo a ganar...-abriendo el freezer.-Y si perdemos... igual.-y sacó una lata naranja, la abrió y tomo un sorbo.  
-Oye...-Murmuro Daniel-es mi imaginación o el cielo se puso naranja...-nadie le hizo caso, pero si, el cielo estaba naranja...

Mientras en los camerines de Europa...

-¡Jajaja! ¡Le vamos a ganar!-celebraba Arthur con cara diabólica, esperando al resto.-Es scone comido...  
-Na... Que fácil-murmuraba Lovino.  
-Me preocupa Martín, morirá cuando pierdan-decía algo desilusionado Antonio.  
-¡Wi! ¡Pero igual hay que darles amour!  
-Mmm...-murmuraba Ludwig-Viendo las graficas... ¡Y luego celebraremos con cerveza!  
Los cinco salieron del camerin. Y recibieron los aplausos de Hungria, Austria, Prusia, Suiza, Liechtenstein, y obvio... Italia del Norte.  
-¡Vamos, nichan!  
-¿Vinieron tan pocos...?-preguntó irritado Arthur.  
-A algunos no les importó-le susurró Ludwig.

Se escuchó la voz de Miguel, resonando en las gradas.  
"Bien, aquí llegan al centro de la cancha los representantes de Europa, pe..."  
"No puedes hablar así Perú-le interrupió el su compañero comentarista son el cejudo, el violador..."  
"¡Habla bien!"  
"Ne...Inglaterra, Francia, España, Alemania e Italia del Sur"-contestó desanimadadamente rápido.  
"Y ahora, los latinos.-se escucharon los gritos de Catalina, María, Itzel, Francisco, Julio, Tiare y, la costarricense Fernanda (que cuando escuchó a Adriana decir "carrete" y a Martín "fútbol" cuando la llamaron para invitarla, había venido en el primer avión disponible).-Argentina, Uruguay, Paraguay, Mexico del Norte, y remplazando a Brasil, que no pudo jugar (idiota)..."

-¡Sí!-exclamó el inglés-¡Ya ganamos! ¡A qué idiota van a po...!

"...Chile"-terminó de decir el peruano, un poco "decepcionado" por así decirlo.  
-¡¿QUÉ?-gritó el inglés. Vieron a los latinos acercarse al centro de la cancha, y efectivamente, vieron a la chilena, con la camisa naranja del equipo. Se pusieron en fila. Inglaterra quedó frente al argentino, y cada lado de este, la chilena y el uruguayo.- T-tú... pero...- "tranquilízate, Arthur, no pierdas la cabeza", se dijo a sí mismo-...Son muy infames para recurrir a una niña...

-Arthur...-murmuró rogando Antonio.

-Te vamos a ganar, weon-sentenció Adriana, dirigiéndose al inglés. Este no se movió (aunque se sintió algo des familiarizado con el apodo, e hizó una sonrisa de lado.  
-¿Como me van a ganar, eh?  
-Ganarnos...-agregó Francis.  
-Cierto-agregó Arthur sin tomar importancia.  
-Con la mano de Dios-y alzó la mano de Martín-Y ¡Kung-Fútbol!-y alzó una mano de Seba, este se sonrojó.  
-Sí... con el gol falso y el fútbol de cuarta...  
Martín ya se abalanzaba a Arthur por haber dicho eso sobre su famoso gol (y en menor medida por lo del Kung-Fútbol), pero Adriana le puso una mano en el pecho, y se puso al frente del inglés.  
-Tenemos el fútbol en nuestras venas, Arthur.  
-Yo cree el fútbol. ¿Alguna vez has ganado una copa mundial... de oro?-agregó, la chilena puso cara seria.-Creo que no...  
-¿Y que importa? Mi hinchada me sigue aunque perdamos mil a cero, una ola roja en el mundo, somos locales en todas partes...

Martín estaba alegre: era una de las pocas veces en que Adriana se ponía en contra de Arthur, pero algo enojado porque perdía atención... y protagonismo.

-Y algo más... Vas a perder, Inglaterra...-canturreó Adriana, volviendo a la fila.

Aquella conversación no la escucharon la hinchada de las gradas, pero sirvió de apoyo moral para los latinos: al menos Chile estaba motivada... y servía de parche.

Entró Kiku, vestido como arbitro, con una pelota en la mano.

-Bien, ya saben muy bien las reglas de este juego. La unica diferencia es que solo durara cuarenta y cinco minutos y será un solo tiempo. Y como Martín-san es anfitrión, parten los latinos.

Se dispersaron. Antonio y Pedro en los arcos. Y Seba y Martín con la pelota en el centro.  
Adriana esperaba con cierta distancia del centro, y en el extremo opuesto, Arthur.

-¡Vamo a ganar mierda!-exclamó la chilena. Arthur sonreía maliciosamente. Los dos se miraban como si estuvieran en las películas de Alfred del viejo oeste.

"Y..."-decía Miguel.  
"¡Comenzó el partido!"-interrumpió Ivan.-"Ya están jugando, Argentina se la pasa a Uruguay, este avanza por el mediocampo pero...  
"Ah... se la arrebata Alemania-entre medio, gritos de Gilbert-esquiva a Argentina, se la pasa a Inglaterra, lanza y...  
"¡Revota con el palo! (Si la hubiera lanzado yo)...Paraguay la alcanza, pero se la quita Romano, en vez de darse la vuelta trata de hacer una chilena y... ¡GOOOOL! ¡Gol de Italia del Sur! Europa uno a cero contra los latinos..."

-¡Ese es mi truco, weon!-exclamó Adriana, algo indignada.

"Mientras, pe... Pedro empieza a lamentarse... desde aquí se ve la cara de su hermana, esperen... ¿Que le está diciendo?"

-¡Para de llorar!

Se escucharon los gritos de la hinchada, el desplome de los otros latinos, el desplome de Martín lamentándose, las risas malévolas de Arthur, los elogios hacia Lovino y sus condolencias a los latinos de parte de Antonio, y el gritó de victoria de Lovino, fresco, alegre... y algo egolatra.

-¡SSÍ!-exclamó Feliciano, tan feliz, que se metió en la cancha y fue abrazar a su hermano Lovino-¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Tan feliz! ¡Vamos a comer pasta!  
-...Sueltame...  
-¡Tan feliz!  
Luego de varias peticiones de Japón y una reprimenda de parte de Alemania lo lograron sacar.  
Martín sintió una mano en su hombro.  
-Yo continuo-dijo la chilena.  
-Adriana...  
-Dame una oportunidad. Se que ganaremos-los ojos de Adriana brillaban.  
-Si no hay remedio...  
-No fallaré.  
Adriana y Martín se pusieron al centro.

"Continuamos (ya perdimos)-murmuró Miguel.-Bien... Argentina se la pasa a Chile, ella se la pasa a Uruguay, se acerca a la zona pero... ¡Ah! Francia se le quita, Francia evita a Argentina, Chile se pone en frente de él...  
"Y le logra arrebatar la pelota después de un largo tango"  
"¿Tango?"  
"Parecía como si estuvieran bailando, da... Chile se aleja, pero Francia se acerca para violarla y..."  
"¡Y lo golpea en las canillas! (Esta chilena)... ¡Arthur reclama falta! ¡Es la primera vez en la historia que reclama a favor de Francis!

Luego de un complicado ajetreo donde Francis estaba "adolorido" en el suelo mientras Adriana se justificaba, a parte donde Martín y Arthur se peleaban... Kiku, luego de meditarlo largamente, le puso tarjeta amarilla a Francis por el intento de violación. Pero también a Adriana, por la patada.

-¡Pero no se vale!-exclamó Martín en defensa de Adriana.  
-Tranquilo...-le dijo la chilena-Si me segui defendiendo lo empezare a encontrar raro...  
Martín se sonrojó.

"Bien, pe..."  
"Habla bien..."  
"¡Ya sé!... Bien, Alemania saca de esquina... La alcanza Italia del Sur, pero Chile se la arrebata. Francia la persigue por detrás, Inglaterra le impide el paso por el frente...  
"¡Chile esta acorralada pero...!"  
"¡Qué monstruo, pe! ¡Chile la patea y la pasa por las piernas de Inglaterra! ¡Que monstruo...!"  
"Argentina la recibe, se la pasa a Uruguay..."  
"Uruguay hace sus movimientos raros de Kung-Fútbol, Antonio se distrae y... ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! ¡Gol de Uruguay! Uno a uno.

-¡Wuju!-Adriana, Martín y Daniel se acercaron al uruguayo, y lo lanzaron varias veces por los aires.

Arthur se acercó al español.  
-Disculpa, Arthur...  
-Yo te reemplazo.  
-¿Como?  
-Ve a la cancha, ahora yo seré arquero.

"Mmmm-murmuraba Ivan- España pasó a cancha e Inglaterra quedó en la portería. Que reñido partido ¿No, Miguel?"  
"Sí, bastante..."  
"¿Quieres ser uno conmigo?"  
"¡¿QUÉ?...¡Mira ya reanudaron! España se la pasa a Alemania, este a Francia, él lanza al arco y... ¡Mexico del Norte la atrapa! ¡Uf... se salvaron!"  
"Mexico del Norte la lanza, Paraguay la atrapa, Francia lo acorrala y Chile la recibe..."  
"Alemania se lanza a la cancha... ¡Pero ni la roza!"  
"Una jugada mundialistica ¿No, Miguel?"  
"Sí...-decía sin gracia-Bien... Chile esquiva a España, pero Romano se aproxima y..."  
"¡Patea la pelota por los aires! Argentina le da un cabezazo y... ¡GOOOOOOL! ¡Gol de Argentina!"  
"¡Que jugada, pe...! ¿Qué es esto? ¡Inglaterra replica contra el arbitro!"  
"Al parecer fue con mano..."  
"A ver la cinta... ¡No! ¡Fue con la mano!... Por Dios... Sigue siendo empate. Tarjeta amarilla a Argentina  
"Esperen... ¡Tiempo! ¡Chile pide tiempo! ¿Que ira a hacer?"

La chilena se acerca al freezer, y toma otro sorbo de la lata naranja. El cielo estaba más naranja que antes.

"Se tomo una Crush-respondió Miguel"  
"¿Una qué?"  
"Es una bebida toxica color naranja que inventó Alfred y que a veces ella toma..."  
"Ah..."  
"Faltan diez minutos para que termine el partido. Tiro de esquina de Inglaterra, lanza, llega hasta mitad de cancha. Italia del Sur la recibe pero Daniel se la arrebata..."  
"Se la tira a Argentina, pero España la intercepta... ¡Eso! ¡Chile dominó la pelota!"  
"¡Guau! Se la arrebató de una peinada..."  
"...Chile esquiva a Alemania, se la pasa a Uruguay, este se la de vuelve. ¡Esta cerca de la portería...!

Inglaterra la veía acercarse. Estaba preparado...

"¡Se prepara para el cañonazo y...!

* * *

Mientras, en la mente de Inglaterra y Chile...

_...Esas palabras hicieron que los verdes ojos de Arthur se achicaran. Veía a Adriana vestida de pirata, con un pie apoyándose en un cañón. Lo unico extra era una cinta mapuche en la cabeza. Ella, con una mano en su cadera, y con la otra, sostenía una antorcha. La acercó lo suficiente..._

-Vas a perder, Inglaterra-canturreó...

* * *

¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!"-Miguel toma aliento-¡GOOOOOOOOOL MIERDA!-se da cuenta de lo que dijo y vuelve a su postura original.-Disculpen"

La pelota paso rozando por las manos de Arthur (este no se había movido ni un centímetro de su lugar). La pelota entró en el arco, hasta lo empujó a él un poco para atrás por el debíl roce.

"Y... ¡Termino el partido! ¡GANAN LOS LATINOS!"-exclama el peruano, sale de su cabina corriendo, hasta la cancha. Donde el equipo y su hinchada, lanzaban por los aires a Sebastian y a Adriana.

Sebastian se bajó luego de la tercera, pero Adriana no. Estaba alegre...

-¡Fiesta en la noche en casa de Martín!-exclamó Fernanda-Y si, también están invitados-refiriéndose a los europeos.

Mientras los europeos se lamenaban, Inglaterra seguía en shock.

* * *

Días después...

Adriana estaba en un terreno valdio cerca de su casa, donde había una cancha de fútbol de tierra. La chilena estaba de espaldas al arco. Trató de hacer un gol de chilena... ¡Y logró!... Pero cayó mal de espaldas al suelo.

-Auch...-murmuró Adriana.  
-¿Sigues jugando?-preguntó una voz de la nada.  
Chile veía al cielo azulado, y unos ojos verdes de cejas pobladas en traje café la miraban desde arriba.  
-¿Artie? ¿Como estai? ¿Que haci acá?  
-Dando un paseo.  
La chilena se paró, y se puso frente al inglés.  
-Eh... ¿Y no te quedaste a la fiesta?  
-No...-murmuró el inglés desviando la vista-No era muy adecuado...  
-¿Quedaste nen shock, no?  
-¡Qué!  
-Por la derrota...  
-¡Ah! Sí, sí...- "fiu", suspiró-¿Y que hacias?  
-Una chilena. A veces me salen bien, otras... un desastre. Cuando vi a Lovino hacerla tan perfecta...  
-Sí, es bonito...  
-¿La chilena?  
-Sí...-Adriana arqueó una ceja, Arthur se sonrojó-Aunque tu no estás tan mal...  
-¡¿Qué wea?  
-¡Hablo en el fútbol!-agregó.  
-Sí... ¿Quieres jugar?  
El inglés notó la sonrisa.  
-Esta vez no te será tan facil... ¿Tienes una camiseta?  
-Ya, po. ¿Te tinca la fucsia que tengo allí?-y señalo su bolso.

Arthur quedó con cara de "WTF"

-¡Es broma, po! No te pongai serio... Es de la Cata, nos dio una a cada uno por si no nos gustaba el naranja.  
-¿Quien lo escogió?  
-Yo  
-¿Y por qué?  
-Ne... Tinca no más.

Arthur se acercó y le beso la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

-No me gusta cuando estás en mi contra.  
-¿Por qué? ¿Temes perder a un aliado, Artie?  
-No. Temo _perderte_.

La chilena se sonrojó. Para distraer el momento, le paso la pelota con el pie.  
-¿Un partidito?  
Arthur captó la tecnica de "romper la burbuja". Arthur guardó su chaqueta y se arremangó las mangas de la camisa. Se estrecharon las manos y Arthur sonrió, pero no maliciosamente. No era por odio, era un juego, además: _Ahora si que iba a ganar..._

_._

* * *

__**C/A: **Inspirado en el comercial de Crush "Parche".

Hablando de ese PerúxRusia fue... no sé... algo raro (asfdsfdsfd)

Como mi inspiración esta tan chica como un dedo chico (xD), estoy traspasando cosas.

Espero que les guste

¿Reviews?


End file.
